vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus (Hercules
Summary Zeus was the powerful king of the Olympian deities and the God of lightning and thunder. His father, Kronos, was king of the Titans and when Kronos feared one of his children would steal his throne he began to swallow each of His newborn children. Zeus' mother, Rhea, saved Zeus from this fate. In turn, Zeus freed his siblings from their imprisonment and declared war on Kronos and anyone who supported him in an event that came to be called the Titanomachy. With the Help of the Ribs of Kronos Zeus killed his father and took his place as King of the Gods. Zeus married his sister Hera who became queen of the Olympians. Zeus was a great lover of mortal women. He took many human sexual partners and thus fathered many demi-deities. Sometimes, he would take the form of a mortal man or of an animal when he visited his mortal women. For example, when he fathered Hercules with Alcmene he took the form of Alcmene's dead husband Amphitryon. Zeus' personal guards are known as the Proxidicae (XWP "God Fearing Child"). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely much higher Name: Zeus Origin: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Gender: Male Age: Unknown, many millennia old at least Classification: Olympian King of the Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Can kill other gods, Can give immortality to others and take it from lesser beings, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can put souls into other bodies, or fuse them into the same body, for example), Weather Manipulation including the use of natural lightning, Time Manipulation of various forms (can stop time, travel through time, BFR others through time, and create time loops, with a small amount of prep through the use of a special candle, he reversed time by three days, Is immune to time stops), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (imprisoned Atlas in Ice), Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Resurrection (Resurrection of the dead), Intangibility, Invisibility, Summoning, (given Hera was able to create Enforcers), Dimensional Manipulation, can open portals to other dimensions and universes, His blood can act as poison Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely much higher (Can create storms and earthquakes easily, Poseidon's powers arranged for the possibility of freezing/warming the oceans) Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Subsonic+ reactions/reflexes Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Building level+ (Immortality makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least several hundred kilometers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Millennia of wisdom as the king of the gods; his perch on Olympus allows him to see most of the goings-on in the world Weaknesses: None notable Note: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from God of War, another character of the same name from Marvel Comics, or the Mythological Character they are both named after Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Hercules/Xenaverse Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Intangibility Users